


All Things Led to This Moment

by chrissy_carla_carter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_carla_carter/pseuds/chrissy_carla_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know SOMETHING happened after the end of the episode and before the 48 hours later mark shown at the beginning. The only question is what? (We have a pretty good idea but we want specifics) This is an idea of what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Led to This Moment

Scully opened her eyes to the gentle blue glow of Mulder’s fish tank, and took in a filling breath of the gentle aroma that filled the room. It was Mulder’s smell, and nothing in the world was more comforting.

            She took stock of herself in those first few moments, combing through her most recent memories. She had come to Mulder’s house that afternoon. She’d made them tea. They’d sat on his couch, which luckily was no longer his bed, and talked about their weekends. She’d told him…

            She’d tried to tell him anyway.

            She’d apparently dosed off before she got that far.

            “ _What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to?”_

That was the premise, but she hadn’t gotten to tell him her real revelation of the weekend.

            She hadn’t told him that he was _the_ choice, the _right_ choice and that she’d finally picked up on the signs.

            No instead she fell asleep.

            She stood up, letting the afghan he’d likely covered her with fall to the floor.

            _Another sign._

She turned the corner, walking to Mulder’s room, praying silently that he wasn’t sleeping. “Mulder?” She stage whispered, her voice carrying and echoing in the barren hall. She reached his door, and taking the knob in her hand, she started again “Mul-“

            The door flew open, tugged from her grasp. Mulder stood on the other side, a gray t-shirt pulled tight across his chest.

            Scully had always liked Mulder in a t-shirt.

            “Scully,” he let out a sigh of relief, “is everything okay?”

            She stiffened, suddenly feeling very exposed and nervous. This wasn’t a feeling she was used to. Scully had always been fairly confident in her romantic endeavors. With Daniel, with Jack, she hadn’t initiated per say but she had responded, without any hang-ups or fear. And in those cases, with her _married_ professor and academy _instructor_ she should’ve had them.

            But with Mulder…

            If Mulder didn’t…

            _He said he loved you._

_Over a year ago._

_But he said it._

_He kissed you on New Years._

_Everyone kisses on New Years._

“Scully…” He was concerned again.

            “Yeah everything’s fine I just…” She lifted her hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently, “I just wanted to…”

            Mulder reached out to her, wrapping his arm around her back, placing his hand on the small of it, and directing her into the bedroom.

            “You wanted to what?”

            She scoffed, marveling at her own anxiety and the stroke of luck that would have him pulling her into his bedroom, something he’d only started using in the last year.

            The timing of everything was really…

            _Signs along the way…_

“Scully.”

            She turned to him, crossing her arms. Her eyes were still cast down, but biting her lip she found the courage to look up. “I wanted to tell you something.”

            His face was open, gentle, and his soft, reflective green eyes stared back so deeply into hers.

            “What did you want to tell me?’

            “I…” she laughed again, reaching up to touch his cheek. She could do that, anytime she wanted. He was always within reach, always there to hold her and to be held.

            _You were my constant. My touchstone._

And he was hers.

            “Scully,” he was getting impatient, not an impatience of frustration but one of anxiety, akin to the kind she felt, “what did you want to tell me.”

            She smiled, noting his hands on her shoulders and the feel of the shadow on his cheek.

            No matter what happened next he would always be her Mulder, and she would forever and eternally be his Scully. Nothing, no conspiracies or demons of hell or sky could change that.

            “Mulder, I love you.”

            He didn’t say anything right away, and she hadn’t expected him to. He lifted his hand from her should pressing it to her cheek, her hair twined between his fingers.

            “Scully…” he trailed, trying to find the words. He’d hoped for this, came as close as he ever did to praying, but he’d never thought about the after. He’d never even considered how unsure he would feel when she said it. How blissfully happy and terrified he was even capable of feeling at once.

            There was only one feeling, one memory that could compare. He thought in the moment about Antarctica, Scully coughing out her first breaths after possibly minutes of silence while alien newborns came to life around them.

            She had been alive; he’d got her back. But if they hadn’t gotten their asses moving they’d’ve both been dead.

            He blinked hard and Scully began to worry.

            Maybe it had been too long. Maybe those feelings had died. Maybe when he’d told her he loved her he had meant just as a friend…

            _Oh that would be the worst._

            “Mulder if you don’t feel the same way…”

            He startled her with his sudden cackling, a loud and sharp laughter that filled the room and sent his head back, his hand slipping from her cheek to her shoulder.

            “Oh Scully,” His head moved forward, his gaze locking with hers, “I love you, don’t doubt that.”

            He pulled her to his chest then, resting his head atop hers and planting a kiss on top. She was still confused.

            _No… confused is too strong a word…_

            “Mulder,” she said, lifting her head to meet his eyes, “I… I have more to tell you.”

            “Scully if you are about to tell me you’re only confessing your feelings because you’re dying I’m going to get very, very upset.”

            She smirked now, wrapping her arms around him. “No, I was going to tell you that while you were gone this weekend I learned a lot of things.”

            “Yes we discussed that.”

            “We were talking about choices. About how there is only one right choice.”

            He nodded, “Yes we were.”

            “Well,” she said dropping her eyes for a moment, looking at his chest rather than at the eyes she’d grown so fond of, “I figured out while you were gone, I actually read the signs and they were all pointing,” She looked back up, the ghost of a smile playing at her mouth, “at you.

            “Mulder, you are _my_ right choice.”

            And for once he didn’t have anything to say. So he did the only thing that felt right.

            He kissed her.

            And she kissed him back.

            It wasn’t long for the chaste kiss to transform into something more, before hands ran over bodies and tongues traced lips.

            _Seven years…_ Mulder thought, pulling Scully tighter against him, _I’ve been waiting seven years…_

_It was worth it._

Scully moaned quietly into him, and took the opportunity to leap into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. If that didn’t get him to move them to the bed she didn’t know what else would.

            He wasn’t an idiot.

            Mulder chuckled against Scully’s mouth, walking to the edge of the bed. He stopped, releasing he vice like grip on her and she slid down landing with a gentle humph onto his covers.

            He stared down at her a moment, in awe that she was really here, that this was really happening.

            “Um,” she made a face, “will you be joining me.”

            He laughed, reaching behind his head for the collar of his shirt, “Yeah,” he tugged, pulling the fabric quickly up over his head. He balled it up and threw it to the floor, “Yeah I am.”

           He crouched down, putting his hands down on either side of her. She craned her head up, locking his mouth onto hers again. She scooted back, reaching her hands behind her and pulling at the sleeves of her jacket. She succeeded and followed in her partner’s footsteps, throwing it to the floor.

            Mulder was on the bed now, on his knees across from her, she moved towards him again, placing one hand on his chest and the other a little about his waist. She liked the way he felt under her hands, solid, warm, alive.

            He took her face into his hand, placing the other on her waist, and for a moment they just stared at one another, drinking in a moment years in the making, taking in the rightness of it.

            Mulder was the right choice. Mulder was right for Scully just as she was right for him.

            She made him a whole person, she kept him grounded.

            He’d once said he owed her everything and she owed him nothing.

            He was wrong.

            There was no one in the world who could force her to grow like he had. No one who would challenge her, trust her, love her in the ways he had. And never so naturally.

            There was no one else to ever have existed that could make her this happy.

            She smiled again, and lifted her head to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

            And there was no one who could take him away from her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my take. I had other ideas, some with less talking and no confessions of feelings, but this felt better. I don't think Scully just coming in and kissing Mulder would've sat right with him, I think he would've stopped her and asked her what the hell she was doing, so I went this route. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
